


Amour d'adolescent

by redpandawriter



Series: Chimerical [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A french lesson in disguise, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Featuring one italian word, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/pseuds/redpandawriter
Summary: Learning a language as an adult is really hard.(In which Prom gets teased by Ardy who gets teased by Noct.)





	Amour d'adolescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraBlossom22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/gifts).



“All right,” Ardyn began, as he sat down, “I will speak a phrase in Lucian,” he points to Noctis, “he will translate in Tenebrae” points to Prompto, “you will repeat. Understood?”

Prompto nods.

“Good, are you ready to start?”

Prompto shakes his head.

“Alright, to start, ‘hello, my name is’.” He gestures to Noctis.

“Bonjour, je m’appelle,” he gestures to Prompto.

The blonde blinks and turns red, “Uhh, bonjour, ja m'applle…”

“No, no, it's je m'appelle, not ja that's Niff.”

“Well, can I get something, like a better example?”

“Noct, better example?”

He sighed, “Bonjour, je m’appelle Noctis, uh, c’est un plaisir de rencontrer. Satisfait?”

“Oui, je suis satisfait, now Prompto, can you repeat that?”

Prompto blinked, “No.”

Ardyn sighed, “Ok, repeat after me, Bonjour.”

“Bonjour,”

“Bonjour,”

“Je m'appelle Prompto.

“Je m'appelle Prompto.

“C'est un plaisir de rencontrer.

“Uhh, say un, um, plaisir? De recontrer.”

Ardyn sighed again, before Noctis spoke up, “How about picking this up at a later date?” he asked, already getting up and heading towards the door.

“Noctis,” Ardyn warned flippantly. The prince ignored his ancestor, and left the room.

The blonde looked down at his hands, fussing with the hem of his shirt. “I suck, don't I?”

“No one ever starts learning a languages and become magically good at it overnight.”

Prompto shrugged at that, “That your fancy way of saying I suck?”

Ardyn smiled, a strange mix of coquettishness and familial pride. “I think it's worth noting that you at least gave it try, and your accent is passable. You just need more practice.”

“Easy for you to say, you've been alive for like forever, there's all the time in the world for you.”

“You would be right,” the older man began, “but having so much time should not devalue what effort I have put into learning all that I know.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, “Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that!”

Ardyn chuckled at that. “Oh, I know, but the point still stands, I should think. That one's efforts are naught for nothing, or at least I like to think.”

“That's, a very half glass full kinda way of looking at it.”

“You seem surprised.”

“I'm not used to you being anything other than gloom and doom, ‘Oh woe is me, I can't die!’... that came out worse than it sounded in my head, sorry,” the blonde blushed profusely, burying his face in his hands.

For a while, Ardyn remained silent, then burst into a fit of airy laughter. Prompto peaked out between his fingers and was, admittedly, left a bit awestruck at the sight before him. It had ages since Ardyn had laughed in such a way, not since his days as a healer, traversing the lands with Gil at his side. And indeed, Prompto would remark how much younger the man before him looked later to the prince.

Once Ardyn had finished, silence resumed, but it was much less heavy than before, not nearly so tense.

The blush remained, albeit softened, as Prompto lowered his hands, “You should laugh like that more often. You look younger, with that smile on your face.”

“Oh? Truly? Who would have thought Mr. Argentum preferred his men younger, I see how it is now.”

Said Argentum sputtered, “Wha- no I didn't mean like that! Don't go saying things like that!”

Ardyn hummed, “And why's that?”

“What do mean ‘why's that?’ People are gonna get the wrong idea, that's why!”

The other man hummed again, but then dissolved into a fit of mild giggling. “Perhaps, that does sound like it could be a nuisance.”

The blonde just groaned, burying his face into his hands again, “You are the worst.” he said, words muffled by his hands.

Ardyn simply grinned, standing up from his chair to reach out and muss up Prompto’s hair, then get batted away by the younger’s hand. He made his way to the door, “We'll pick up from where we left off this dimanche.”

The sound of a groan was the last thing Ardyn heard as he walked out the room. Just outside the door, a little off to side and near an open window, stood his nephew smoking a cigarette. He scrunched up his nose in distaste as his instincts as both a healer and a guardian began screaming at him to chide his nephew. He opted not to, instead standing beside him as they turned to look out the window.

Noctis would die long before the poisons in the cursed little stick would affect. Both a side effect of Caelum blood, and Noct’s being the prophesied king of light and other such blah.

As he walked up towards him, his nephew had the audacity to smirk at him. More than once already, Ardyn had lectured him, to no avail. The accursed was at the stage in Caelum parenting when nothing he suggested was ever taken seriously.

They were definitely his brother's legacy.

“So how was the pep talk?”

“You are far too amused for us to be having this conversation.”

“They say smiling can add years back into your life.”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny caro.”

“In all seriousness though, I'm surprised to see how close you two have become, you make quite the unexpected pair.”

“Mhm.”

“I'm worried that I'll have to arrange the adoption papers.”

Ardyn choked on his own surprise. “What nonsense has gotten into you?!”

“I only say that because our family has a bad case of recorded incest and I don't want to be the one who has to explain to the media why I'm dating my cousin.” Noctis replied, chuckling at his uncle's expense.

The older man scoffed, “Perish the thought. I will go down in history as the least embarrassing member of this family, mark my words.”

“As you wish, old man.” and with that, his nephew bid him adieu, with a smirk and a mock bow, before made off to seek his consort.

Ardyn refused to be annoyed by Noctis and his antics. That he undoubtedly had picked up from his uncle. No he was not annoyed.

Well, maybe he was. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if this should really be tagged with angst since at this point death is just a blasé subject for me to write about that I just nonchalantly include it in everything I write.


End file.
